National Pie Day
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's national pie day, and Randy and John are at 'it' again, unbeknownst to Mickie and Maria. Humor! One shot.


**A/N- Todays National Pie Day! How exciting is that, especially since I hate pie? So anyway, this is the type of things NPD brings to my life. Let me know what you think. I just did this for fun. **

"Where are the guys at?" Mickie asks, referring to John and Randy.

"They went into the kitchen over an hour ago, and haven't come back yet." Maria tell her, flipping through the channels on the television.

"Well what are they doing?" Mickie asks, sitting on the couch next to Maria. Mickie was dating John, and Maria was dating Randy. They were currently at John's house, staying for a few days. The next show was in Boston, so it made sense to just stay at John's place.

"I'm going to see what their doing, John's never in the kitchen that long."

"I tried, they have something blocking the door." Maria says, sighing as she turned the T.V off. She watched Mickie walk up to the swinging door leading to the kitchen, and trying to open, becoming frustrated. She put her ear to the door to try and hear what they were saying, motioning for Maria to join her, when she was able to hear the guys talking.

"You got white stuff everywhere John."

"I didn't know it was going to explode like that." They heard John say.

"Well now I'm all sticky. You could have aimed better." The girls just look at each other, one as confused as the other.

"I'm sorry. How about I let you put yours in?"

"No, you put yours in."

"Mine was already in though." Mickie and Maria are becoming a little suspicious, this didn't sound so innocent.

"Well put it in again, I'm not ready yet."

"It already exploded."

"I bet even Mickie doesn't get it to do that." They heard Randy say.

"Shut up, she's better at it than me. I'm not used to doing it."

"I bet your not. Anyway, put it in." Randy said.

"How about you put it in for me, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Fine ya pussy, give it to me. I'll put it in."

"Ouch, dammit that hurt." They heard Randy yelp.

"It's in, the worst parts over now." John says.

"Yeah, until you have to take it out." Mickie and Maria were having their own conclusions at what was going on behind closed doors. It was silent for a few minutes, before they heard Randy.

"Is it moist?"

"I don't know, how do you tell?"

"Touch it."

"No."

"John, just touch it."

"You touch it."

"Just take a little lick of it." Randy encouraged.

"Last time I licked it, it exploded."

"That's because you squeezed it to hard. Squeeze the tip gently." Randy instructs, seemingly the pro at this.

"Okay, but it looks like its getting hard."

"It's supposed to get hard." Meanwhile...

"You don't think...?" Mickie begins.

"I don't know, they have been in there for over an hour. What else could they be doing?"

"There's no way John would do that."

"Yeah, and Randy just doesn't seem like the type of guy."

"Your right. We must be thinking of something else." Mickie says, straining to hear the rest of the boys conversation.

"It's hot." John said.

"Your damn right it's hot." They heard Randy say.

"Is cream supposed to come out of it?"

"You act like you've never done this before."

"This is only my second time Randy, sorry I'm not at your league yet." They heard John snap.

"Sorry, just put it back in, it didn't explode yet."

"It's not supposed to explode." John said.

"I know that, but if we let it in longer, it will begin to drip, then we can lick it."

"Good thinking Randy."

"It shouldn't be much longer."

"Since I showed you mine, you should show me yours."

"No way John, not yet. It will ruin the surprise."

"But I already know how big it is." John whined.

"I don't care. I'm not showing you it."

"Why, is mine better?"

"You wish. You didn't even know what to do with yours."

"You didn't put yours in yet Randy." John points out.

"Should we go in?" Maria whispers, not liking where their conversation was going.

"Yes, like now, but how do we get in."

"We should be able to push our way in. Let's try it." Together the girls pushed against the door, moving the object back that was sitting on the other side. After a few more attempts, they got it to open completely, then stepping into the kitchen. They both stood there, mouth agape, looking shocked.

"I knew it." Mickie said, catching the mens attention, making them jump back.

"Uh, hey girls, whats up?" John asks sweetly.

"Don't whats up with us, you told me the last time was the _the last time._" Mickie says, looking around the kitchen.

"It was all Randy, he started it, and I have no will power, and couldn't say no." John explains.

"I don't want to hear it John. What's it for this time?"

"Todays National Pie Day. The guys are coming over with their pies, and we are going have a pie eating contest." Randy jumps in and explains.

"Clean up the mess, all of it. We aren't doing it this time." Maria says and walks out of the kitchen, followed by Mickie.

"Do you think their mad?" John turns and asks Randy.

"I don't know, but the crust on your pie should be hard enough now. You can take it out."


End file.
